Generally, in times of an increasing number of communication applications, there is a growing need of highly accurate bit error rate measurements with special respect to high order pseudorandom binary sequences. In this context, the challenge is to synchronize at least two separate pseudorandom binary sequence modules of a receiver and a transmitter prior to measure a bit error rate in a most efficient and most cost-effective manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,216 relates to a bit error measurement system for testing a bit error rate with the aid of a binary sequence. Disadvantageously, this document discloses a kind of brute-force approach of checking on all positions of the binary sequence, which leads to a very high computational load making the whole measurement, and thus also synchronization, inefficient and cost-intensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for an approach for synchronizing binary sequence modules, such as pseudorandom binary sequence modules, in order to make bit error rate measurements most efficient and cost-effective.